love like no other
by Amathys
Summary: It is a sin to want you so much. But I cannot stop myself; my very being wants and craves only you. Please Zero make me yours and only yours thought Takuma, as his mouth touched his mates soft lips tenderly.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is a three-part arc, Short and simple.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK.

Pairing: Zero/Takuma

Rating: M

Love like no other

Takuma's POV

First time it happened, it was a drunken mistake, at least which is what I would like to say. However, in reality I wanted to in this position. Pinned to the wall by this silver haired man and ravished completely. I wanted to forget my former lover lips on mines. I wanted to feel loved and cherished, and by god who knew, Zero could make me feel this way. I wanted to cry in ecstasy. Let the whole world hear me. Because it no longer mattered, all that matter was this moment; this very second was the only crucial part in my life.

It saddens me to say that Shiki never made me feel this wanted…this Alive! It is exhilarating.

Second time it happened…was in reality my fault…since I was the one to instigate it. I purposely sought him out. Shamelessly throwing myself at him, because I wanted his vibrant lilac eyes on mines and mines only, I wanted to have his whole attention on me. Therefore, this time I pinned him, and ravished him whole-heartedly, with every fiber of my being. Because at this point, he was my drug and I like an addict could not keep myself away.

I felt so scared…because truly I felt like I was losing control. My friends no longer looked at me the same. I could see the disgust in their faces. I know what they were thinking. How could I associate myself with a level E? However, they did not see what I saw. Because surely, if they did, I would have to strike each of them down, my very being came alive only for him. After so many years of being in the cold, unfeeling, and depressing world, I finally found the warmth that only my mate could provide.

Third time, I gave myself my very being to him. I let him take me as his one and only. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. Each time felt like the first time. I wanted to cry in happiness. He held me so tenderly, and whispered "I love you" and this time I did cry as I repeated those three words back with as much tenderness and love that I could ever offer. I had felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as I reached my climax, I screamed out his name in pure love and ecstasy for the world to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II - The Other

Zero's POV

He could not recall how it first started; he had never looked at the other vampire with much fondness. Heck, he hated all vampires. However, it all changed drastically, his whole world turned upside down. Because now all he could think of was him. There first kiss was electric to say the least. After that, it was like being stuck in a dream world; both Takuma and himself gravitated towards each other like magnets. It could be a crowded room, with unbearable people, and their eyes would lock onto one another.

The first kiss was a mistake. He had kissed him to alleviate the tension between them, knowing that he was with another. He hated himself for it. For liking it so much, furthermore he hated to see him being touched by another. It made his blood boil. His chest ached in places he thought were long forgotten. But for now he loved the feeling of pinning the other so close to his body. It felt like they were made for each other, like finally being fully awake after so many years of sleeping. All he wanted was to hear this blond haired beauty scream his name in pleasure.

The second time, he was patrolling the school grounds, trying to straighten out his conflicting thoughts. When all of a sudden he noticed Takuma standing right in front of his pathway, He felt his heart constrict and start to beat faster than ever before. Within a blink of an eye, he was pinned by him. Takuma's lips on his own, and he felt it again, the electric current curse through his body. He let Takuma do with him as he pleased, because he wanted it, he needed it.

Looking back at that day, he knew there were better ways that they could have gone about it. He honestly did not want to hurt anyone. He knew the scrutiny his lover came under after they had been together. Nevertheless, no one knew just how much they both could not be away from each other. This unnatural pull, was out of both their hands.

Third time, he wanted it to be memorable for both of them. He wanted to love him with everything he had. He wanted to bring him to a climax so sweet, that only he could offer. He played his body like a fine instrument, treasuring every gasp and moan that escaped his beautiful mate. His senses attuning to Takuma's so perfectly, it was the most beautiful sinful thing he had experienced. His own eyes locked on with his lover's dark green eyes, and he felt his own body lose control.

He wanted to hear his name on his lover's lips repeatedly. As he felt his lover's climax nearing, he lowered himself enough so that his lips touched his lover's ears, "I love you," he whispered, meaning each word with every fiber of his being. He felt his heart soar upon hearing those beloved words being said back to him. With such tenderness and affection, he climaxed along with his lover. Feeling as if his heart could soar the heavens in happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III – I Do

Zero's POV

Watching his lover walk down the aisle was the most thrilling moment in his life. He never would have thought he could find someone that was just meant for him. Takuma's beautiful lean figure dressed in white suit, showed off his lean figure to perfection. Blonde their perfectly styled, bangs parted to show his hypnotizing green eyes.

Zero felt his chest constrict in happiness, as his soon to be husband stood before him. His own eyes locked on with his lover's conveying as much love and devotion that he could.

Normal POV

As Takuma stood before his soon to be husband, he felt immense joy. After so long they would finally be together in every sense of the word. His Zero was everything he could ever hope for, as the both stood before the Yagari, he felt his chest tighten in anticipation. His own green eyes locking with lilac eyes, he could feel every emotion his beloved felt for him.

"As we stand before you here on this day, we are gathered here today to join two beautiful souls for eternity whom have shown, that true love is a blessing and a gift." Said Toga Yagari, with a sense of pride of finally seeing his one and only son getting the happiness he deserved.

"Do you Ichijou Takuma, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. " asked Yagari.

"I do," replied Takuma, never taking his eyes from his lover, as he placed a ring band on his Zero's finger.

"and do you Zero Kiriyu, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part " recited Yagari, happiness evident in his tone.

"I do," replied Zero, taking hold of Takuma's hand, and placing a ring on his finger.

"By the power granted to me, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss" declared Yagari.

Zero did not need to be, told twice, gently wrapping his arms around his husband; he kissed him, with a passion that would put Aphrodite to shame. All you could here where loud whistle's and cat-calls, as thunderous claps echoed through the walls.

(3.3)

AN: *sighs* I so did not intend for this to happen. I am afraid; I am going to have to extend this story with another chapter. With Takuma's POV, anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do. I simply love this pairing, sad that I cannot find enough of them out there to read. Until next time stay tune for the next chapter

Love reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Smut, hints of sexual situations, Fluff

AN: Finally, here is the final chapter. Enjoy

**Turn around if you are uncomfortable with any of these warnings.**

Part IV – Wedding Night

Takuma's POV

Nervous, anxious, was how he felt. Yes, they had gone all the way before. However, tonight would be there first night as husbands. Zero was currently in the bathroom, and he could feel a bit relieved. He felt a bit nervous, his heart was beating wildly, he felt his hands become incredibly moist, and his mouth felt dry.

Honestly, he could not describe what he felt now properly. Turning toward the giant king size bed, he kind of felt as if he were in a romantic movie, the atmosphere just screamed newlyweds. From the entrance of the suite, the floor adorned with scattered red petals leading all the way towards the bed.

The lighting in the room beautifully dimmed giving off a romantic hue. The sheets a tastefully black silk color, as he approached the bed ran his fingers over the petals that adorned the bed. Setting himself on the bed, he felt his nerves calm a bit, for he knew that it was here where he would experience his most precious memory with his beloved.

His vampire hearing alerting him of Zero's approach, turning his gaze he locked his green eyes with his beloved's form. Capturing every detail, he felt his breath hitch, his husband having an ethereal glow, he almost felt like a monster tainting that glow. Tearing his gaze away for he feared tainting such a beauty.

He felt his chin being grasped by his lover, and guided slowly as to face Zero's lilac eyes, a beautiful smile on his handsome face.

Normal POV

Placing a heated kiss on Takuma's rosy lips, he poured all his feelings into a passionate kiss. Pushing his lover slowly until he laid on the bed, with himself on top, he trailed kisses all over his face. Starting with Takuma's sensitive ears, eliciting gasps and moans from his lover. Feeling his lovers nails scrape against his back caused his hips to grind his pelvis against Takuma's, roughly.

"Nhn..Z-ero" moaned Takuma his green pupils dilated, Zero held his lover tighter. Kissing and licking every visible spot. There tongues dueled in a heated kiss, as his wondering hands pinched Takuma's nipples, earning more delightful sounds coming from his lover.

If this continued any, further he would be putty in Zero's arms. He craved more contact, he felt his body temperature rise a feeling that heightened his senses, every touched more intense than any other. His hands trembled, as he disrobed his Zero exposing to his own hungry eyes.

If anyone where to walk in on them all they would hear were the sounds of two lovers making love as if it where the very first time.

**a few hours later**

Both newlyweds laid together, huddle as if they were the only ones in the world. The silver haired vampire bestowing his kisses a way of declaring his love to the one that matter the most.

"Mine now and through all of time," said Zero, tenderly kissing Takuma's ring finger.

"yours for as long as you will have me", said Takuma, nuzzling his husband chest.

-The End-

AN: Well that took long, glad to have finished it. I might start a prequel were it explains how exactly they ended up together and the hardships they went through. But for now this is where I am stopping. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed. I really appreciate it.


End file.
